


Cardboard Box, Stuffed With Junk

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AkaiKai, Beaches, Bonsai Kitten, Box Cutters, Boys Kissing, Cardboard Boxes, Consensual, Consensual bondage, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, Kaito Loves Aisu, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Rape Fantasy, Romance, Seme!Akaito, Sex with Lube, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Teasing, Uke!Kaito, Yaoi, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaito and Kaito are hired to clean up a secluded beach property as a working "vacation." While working on it, the couple have the place to themselves. Kaito brings up a fantasy request to his lover but Akaito doesn't like it. Akaito x Kaito, yaoi, rape fantasy kink, consensual.</p><p>The rating will change to Explicit when applicable. "Inspired" by a picture from a BL sim game about butlers that a friend showed me a little while back. Thanks, I needed to be a bigger pervert lol. I couldn't think of a classy title, so in the end I went with a horrible one hahahahaha .-. /shame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why would you want something like that?" Akaito stared, mouth agape at Kaito as if he were an alien, clearly distraught. The bluenette in question looked like he was regretting even bringing the topic up, fidgeting with the end of his scarf and breaking eye contact with his lover.

"I don't know," Kaito tried to avoid explaining his thoughts fully, now that the initial reaction was so bad. "I guess... it's just... something I've been thinking about for a while now. If it makes you uncomfortable then-"

"It does," Akaito cut in, frowning, growing more upset and not understanding where this was coming from. "I love you. I would never want to do something like that to hurt you. Don't you understand how important you are to me?"

"It's not like that!" Kaito glanced up, distressed. He wasn't communicating himself clearly enough, and Akaito wasn't understanding. "I don't want it like that, where I'm being hurt. It's /because/ I trust you. I guess... sometimes, I just... feel really insecure. The idea of you... of you wanting me so much that you won't stop loving me, even if I don't tell you you can... even if I tell you to stop... for you to take the control, and force me to rely on you... To not... let me do anything else. That I don't have to be afraid you will stop wanting me, even if I scream for you to stop... I don't know. It's a bad idea. You don't like it, either. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Akaito smeared his face with his long, red-tipped fingers as if he could massage the stress away and gain some comprehension. Kaito was essentially asking him to rape him. He didn't understand it at all. Wasn't his normal love enough? Didn't Kaito feel how much he cared for and cherished the sweet, beautiful bluenette? Was there something wrong with his boyfriend, that Kaito would ask for that kind of thing? The silence grew and Kaito lowered his head slowly again, as if being defeated.

"Listen. Forget it, it was just a thought. Let's just enjoy our vacation together, okay, Akai?" Raising his head with a small, trepid smile, but masked unhappiness in his clear blue eyes, Kaito offered up the weak hope of resolving the unintended conflict. "How about we try the beach? The water looked like it'd be beautiful, and we have the whole place to ourselves. We can play as much as we want and not disturb anyone."

Akaito peeked through his fingers dubiously but tried to shake off the unpleasant feelings and stress the conversation had produced. Kaito had said to forget it. And it was true- the waves had looked awesome on the way in. Maybe the solution was to just put this whole unpleasant mess behind them. Maybe he didn't need to worry about this, and Kaito's request was just some passing, crazy statement. A niggling anxiety that had raised its head in the back of the redhead's heart was forcefully attempted to be ignored as Akaito slowly nodded and lowered his hand.

"...Yeah. Maybe we can have ice cream tonight... after we check it out?" Hoping to distract his lover further from the argument, Akaito's face grew a tiny but genuine smile of its own as the beloved bluenette's eyes widened and grew more of an honest sparkle to them. Kaito flashed his straight, white teeth in a happier proximity of a grin at the promise of his favourite treat. Nodding quickly in an adorable manner that made Akaito crack a real smile of his own, Kaito held out his hand to reach for his lover's and tugged him towards the doorway, leaving their vacation bedroom behind.

"Wait, wait!" Akaito said in surprise and laughed a little, "We still need our swimsuits!"

"What swimsuits?" Kaito grinned the naughtiest smile Akaito had ever seen and winked shamelessly, tossing one end of his scarf over his shoulder as if to express the response with just a little bit of added flair.

The redhead laughed and lengthened his stride to catch up as the bluenette continued to pull him along.

...

"Mmmm, this feels nice," Akaito murmured dreamily as he lay out on the warm sand on top of the beach towel. Despite its rocky start, their vacation was turning out wonderfully. Splashing each other with the cool ocean water, competing for a good hour when the waves were really good on their surfboards, playing in the sand like they were still teenagers or kids, and finally sunbathing exhausted muscles into submission after skilled, blue-tipped fingers had massaged sun oil thoroughly into his skin. It felt really, really good.

Glancing lazily over to Kaito, who lay next to him, with an easy, relaxed smile, Akaito trailed his fingers on the bluenette's thigh, enjoying some skinship and the intimate, pleasant feeling of the moment. Kaito's blue eyes met his crimson gaze and an equally relaxed smile graced Akaito's beautiful lover's face. Seeing Kaito happy like this made the redhead's heart feel full and his soul feel peaceful and rested. The fun of the day had almost completely erased the out of character, alarming discussion earlier on, but as Akaito turned slowly onto his back and stared up at the blue sky and white clouds slowly floating by through it, a little stress returned to his face as his resting mind puzzled over it, still trying to understand.

"I love you," Kaito's voice mumbled as a warm hand snaked itself around one of Akaito's arms and the bluenette snuggled up against the redhead's sun-warmed body. Soft blue hair tickled pleasantly against Akaito's smooth chest and shoulder as Kaito breathed in deeply the scents of the beach and Akaito's skin. The redhead's heart melted a little more, but something felt off. He frowned slightly from a sudden need to adjust his body a little to hold Kaito back, the strange feeling of sudden urgency going through his body. 

Soft lips smiled against Akaito's skin, and Kaito breathed again as Akaito put his arm around the bluenette and held him around the shoulder and back, squeezing his lover against him maybe just a little too hard. Akaito's eyes widened, though Kaito didn't see him, as suddenly he realized that Kaito's body had instantly relaxed into the embrace as if it were a puppet with its strings cut. Had Kaito been this tense the whole time they were playing? The bluenette quietly nuzzled Akaito's neck as if to silently request being held even tighter, despite the fact that it might already be uncomfortably tight.

"I love you, too, Kaito," Akaito said, trying to keep the little edge of concern out of his voice and remaining holding Kaito's body with the same level of strength. But instead of a more expected reaction, the redhead felt his lover's body tense back up a little, though Kaito made no move to move further away. "I love you so much, Kaito."

Another affectionate nuzzle as Kaito still snuggled up to him, the bluenette staying silent in a way that would feel companionable and relaxing if not for the fact that that tension in his body that had returned as quickly as it had left... was still there. Akaito's frown turned even more concerned and he stared at the sky and lost himself deeply to his thoughts, as Kaito's pleasant, clean scent tempted his nose and Kaito's warm body dissolved into soft, even breaths as the bluenette slowly fell asleep next to him, still wrapped up in Akaito's arms. 

The pair quietly remained on the beach, undisturbed by anyone, for hours as the sun baked down on them, then waned, until it burned to the horizon in vibrant crimson, burnt orange and violet shades, and the warm breeze turned cool. Kaito shivered and raised his head slowly as he woke, offering up a small smile to Akaito as the redhead met his eyes.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Akaito asked, moving Kaito's bangs gently from his forehead where they had plastered themselves into an almost funny style during the prolonged, unplanned nap, kissing the skin there gently.

"Yeah. We played hard, huh?" Kaito smiled back. "I think I slept through dinner, though. You should have woken me."

"Nah, I like it when you're next to me. Though if you don't eat dinner, maybe you don't get dessert," Akaito teased a little, trying to take his mind off his heavy thoughts. Kaito's mouth opened in a little 'o' of dismay as if to complain against his lover's claim.

"That's not a rule! Even without dinner, there can't be no dessert! Who will eat the aisu if we ignore it?" Arguing in alarm, as if the feelings of ice cream might be hurt if it wasn't eaten quickly enough, Kaito raised himself upright, ready to fight for the frozen treat against his teasing lover. "Aisu is important, we need it."

"How about if we skip the dessert and just order Thai food? With lots of spicy peppers," Akaito offered as an alternative, his voice a parody of helpfulness.

"What? No!" Kaito cried out. "Aisu! I want aisu! Aisu!"

"You're like a little kid," Akaito responded, but the normal interaction made him grin. "Maybe I should eat all the ice cream and then you won't have to worry."

"Noooo," Kaito wailed dramatically, falling back down on the beach towel and reaching for the heavens as if they would save him. "I require aisu; please help! I cannot go on or get up; the only solution is to eat all the aisu tonight. All of it!" Blue-tipped fingers grasped helplessly at the sky as Kaito warbled in his lovely voice an amusing drama. "If I cannot eat it you may need to carry me fourty miles, day and night, until we arrive to a hospital where I can receive the lifesaving medicine of delicious, frozen aisu!"

Turning his head to peek at Akaito and see the effectiveness of this ploy, Kaito let out another dramatic, fake-tearful warble which was interrupted suddenly as the redhead pounced on him and picked him up bodily; no small feat considering the bluenette's height. The warble turned into a squawk of surprise as Kaito was lifted over one pale shoulder and marched several steps away by a strongly grinning Akaito.

"Don't worry, I will carry you a hundred miles or as far as you need," Akaito stated as he let Kaito down and stared into his eyes with a great smile. Kaito blushed and smiled back, looking happy but a little embarrassed at the positive attention, until his lover finished, "And eat all the aisu for you along the way!"

"No!" Kaito laughed and punched Akaito's shoulder. Akaito pushed him back a little and mussed Kaito's blue hair shamelessly and vigorously with both hands, making it do ridiculous things until Kaito cried out laughingly for mercy. Snaking one tired arm around Akaito's waist, Kaito smiled at his lover and moved his face close, drawing Akaito in for a long, deep kiss.

"You're kind of a brat," Kaito stated as he broke the kiss, slowly moving backwards. Akaito laughed in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmmm," The sounds coming from the bluenette's throat were almost sexually esctatic as he licked the ice cream cone in his left hand and gazed, unseeing, over the balcony, towards the dark, quiet sea.

"This was a good deal for us," Akaito offered conversationally into the pleasant atmosphere. "This place doesn't really need that much cleaning up, but we get to stay here in exchange for only that little bit of work. You know, if we tried to book this place once it's opened again, I think it'd be pretty expensive. Plus there'd be other guests."

"Mmmm," Kaito stated again, his eyes crossing slightly as he tried hard to eyeball exactly how much ice cream was left in his cone with both eyes at once. More contented sounds followed and Akaito rolled his own, crimson eyes indulgently, wondering if the bluenette even heard a single thing others said when focusing this intently on the favourite frozen dessert. If the sea was made of ice cream, Kaito would probably dive into it and never leave, even if he succumbed to frostbite or was in danger of drowning. The thought caused Akaito to make an amused snort.

"Hey, Kaito? I think that next year we should take a vacation in the woods where there's abandoned old shacks, and stay in one of them. It'd be like, communing with nature," Continuing after a moment in a distracted tone, Akaito walked his fingertips playfully across the railing of the balcony, near his lover.

"Mmmm," Kaito murmured and nommed his whole mouth on the ice cream cone, shivering a little in pleasure as his eyes actually crossed this time and a large chunk of ice cream slid into his eager pink mouth and down his swallowing throat. He apparently didn't notice his lover's teasing hand movements.

"We can clean out all the spiders and racoons and whatever else that might be infesting the shack, and take baths in the muddy rivers. It'd be a lot like a natural spa treatment, except with more mosquito eggs and maybe a few skunks. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? I mean, we're both guys, we can take care of those little things easily. Right?" Akaito continued speaking conversationally and made his fingers crawl up his own left arm one finger at a time.

"Mmmmnnnnmmm," Kaito made a guttural sound that might have been a reply.

"Yeah. Right? It'd be fun to commune with nature directly and get away from all the modern stuff like electricity, and cars, and freezers-" Akaito kept talking in the same tone until the last word, when Kaito's eyes focused on him like twin blue lazers. Staring at the redhead, Kaito's pupils suddenly shrank to tiny, almost-threatening pinpricks, the whites of his usually kind, shy blue eyes showing clearly. The threatening effect was not diminished by the ice cream cone still half stuffed into Kaito's cheeks or the tiny pink tip of his tongue outside of his mouth touching against the aisu that wasn't currently fitting into the bluenette's mouth.

Akaito didn't realize he had unconsciously taken a step back until Kaito's eyes returned to normal and he returned his attention fully to finishing his ice cream. Most of the time Akaito couldn't help teasing the sweet hearted bluenette. But sometimes Kaito got him back. Akaito swallowed hard and shook himself momentarily, but his wide-eyed look slowly dissolved back into a gentle smile as he focused his attention back on Kaito's face- without mischief, this time. 

The redhead waited patiently for Kaito to finish, finding himself relaxing again and smiling more and more at the expressions of deep pleasure and noises of enjoyment that continued flitting across the bluenette's face and coming from the bluenette's throat. Sometimes Akaito wondered just how much Kaito actually realized he vocalized his approval while eating the frozen confections he was so fond of. Probably not at all.

Popping the last little crumb of cone with its now-melted last traces of ice cream into his mouth, Kaito returned his gaze scoldingly to Akaito.

"Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do," He crossed his arms across his chest in a mockery of disgruntlement as he stared his lover down. Akaito's eyes wrenched themselves from his lover's pink lips, now probably cold and sweet from the dessert, and offered up a grin of apology. 

"Hey, don't you know? Guys can't help teasing the people they like," Akaito offered as if it was an explanation. "It's hard-coded into us. It's impossible to help."

"Oh? So that's why I-" Kaito started to reply, then broke off his words abruptly. Akaito blinked. What?

"That's why you what?" A mild sense of paranoia hit the crimson-haired male and he stared Kaito down in alarm. Did Kaito do something?

"Nothing," Kaito looked anywhere but at Akaito and hummed something musically, moving his blue-tipped hands behind his back and fidgeting with them as if trying to hide something.

"What did you do?" Akaito demanded to know.

"Nothing!" Kaito replied loudly and turned all of a sudden, running out of the room. Akaito gaped after him a brief instant before giving alarmed chase into the adjoining room.

"Kaito!" Tackling the bluenette by the shoulders against a wall as he froze like a deer in headlights, Akaito demanded again, "What did you do?!" 

Kaito responded by smiling unexpectedly, swiftly pressing his soft mouth firmly against his lover's and pushing his slender body directly and just as firmly forwards as well. The gentle warmth of their proximity and the lingering scent of the sea on Kaito's skin competed for Akaito's surprised attention. Reaching his slim hand forward, Kaito moved to touch his lover's junk, cupping the redhead's genitals confidently; giving his cock a strong, slow tug that left a tickle running all the way up Akaito's spine and back down again, to settle in his suddenly extremely interested lower belly. Rubbing their thighs together and moving saliva-dampened lips that were indeed still both cold and sweet up Akaito's jawline to his ear to whisper something, Kaito's clever fingers moved slowly, wonderfully, stroking again and again.

"This," Kaito breathed in his voice that Akaito loved. "Sometimes I just can't help teasing you. Sorry, Akaito."

Opening his cool mouth again to press it back to the redhead's sensitive neck and nibble there, earning himself a helpless, throaty moan as crimson eyes fluttered shut in desire, Kaito smiled to himself. He wondered if Akaito knew how vocal he was when Kaito touched him this way.

Probably not.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hand me that broom, okay?" Kaito called out from across the room, face a little dirty from smudges of dust. "I'm almost done over here."

Stepping over things that were in the way, Akaito nodded and brought the requested item.

"Over here's looking pretty good, too. It's nice that there's all these boxes to put stuff in already." Nudging one of the cardboard boxes with the toe of one of his shoes for illustration's sake, Akaito smiled over at Kaito. "I wonder if the previous owner ever threw anything out. Not that it's not making it easier for us, but now I get even better why we got offered to stay at this place in exchange for cleaning it up."

"Yeah," Kaito laughed a little and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "And they're all different sizes to boot. If we were kid-sized I'd be tempted to try to build a cardboard fort or castle or something, just for fun."

"I'm surprised at you," Akaito said, frowning. Kaito blinked, startled by the unexpected words, but Akaito's next statement made him grin. "I would have expected you'd want to build a cardboard ice cream parlor."

"And you'd want to build a giant cardboard habanero," Kaito retorted, but his comeback lacked heat, and Akaito just grinned it off good-naturedly. "I think you need a shower first, though. You're a little dirty."

Akaito laughed for real this time. "Look who's talking! Maybe we both need one. Or we could take a break and swim for a little first."

"That actually sounds really good," Kaito agreed as he straightened up, dustpan full, and put the broom to one side. "I feel a little like an old man right now. Kind of sore from playing too hard yesterday, maybe?"

"If you're an old man, so am I," the amused reply came. "Though is 'middle-aged' too early to be considered old? Hell if I know. Not that we're going to get any older."

"Haha," Kaito laughed at that. "It seems like every year I get de-aged more, actually. But my body still gets stiff like this anyways when I overdo it. Figures!"

"This time five years from now you'll be too young for me to seduce," Akaito smiled with a twinkle in his crimson eyes. 

"I guess you'll just have to turn shotacon, then," Kaito said, but his voice suddenly sounded a little less relaxed. "Or I'll have to become a trap for you. Those are the usual choices in fanfics like this, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Akaito replied, the suddenly uncomfortable feeling being a little contagious. "Anyways, let's grab changes of clothes. When we come back, we should try to get at least a little more done before we goof off again."

"Yeah," Kaito replied and smiled. He was still right next to Akaito, but the redhead felt like he was suddenly farther away. Serious eyes watched Kaito's back as he dumped the contents of the dustpan and headed out first towards their temporary room.

...

The ocean seemed to clear the subtle awkwardness of the mood quickly, and the couple were back to their normal bantering and teasing as they returned to the house a few hours later. Akaito's fingers entwined with Kaito's as they walked slowly, enjoying the fresh air and gentle breezes that smelled of the sea. There was a lot to get done yet, so they worked together to put a quick snack into their stomachs and get back to work. The weather had warmed up, forcing them to shed some of their clothes and change into the swim suits Kaito had earlier claimed they didn't have, simply for the sake of comfort. But the atmosphere felt brighter than it had before, and Kaito finally seemed to be over his distracted mental state.

"Oh, wow!" From the other room, the bluenette's voice exclaimed, catching Akaito's attention. "Hey, Akaito, this one's pretty big. You could probably fit inside it yourself!"

Investigating, the curious redhead popped his head in and saw a box that Kaito was gesturing to. It looked rugged; reinforced cardboard. The grinning bluenette turned his head briefly.

"Do you think so?" Akaito stepped over to it and stepped inside, much to Kaito's amusement. He crouched down to test his lover's claim; it was a very tight fit and he couldn't quite do it. "Ah, not quite. Maybe you'd fit, though! I wonder what it was for originally; I haven't seen anything that this box would fit. It's not quite big enough for a refrigerator. Maybe it's just a random extra?"

Kaito laughed and shook his head. "What? No- why would I fit when you don't? We're the same size!"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm bigger," Akaito smirked naughtily, winking. Kaito flushed, but quickly recovered, and rolled his eyes. "Come on. Try it! I can't be the only one here."

"It kind of looks fun," Kaito said, intrigued despite the obvious outcome, and he crouched down in the box, too. "Nope, not me either. My head's too big."

"I'll let you off that one," Akaito retorted, grinning bigger, and earning a dirty look for a brief moment. "Oh- what about a hole? Then you'd fit, heh."

The redhead scanned the room and found the box cutter. Kaito watched in disbelieving amusement as his lover made a hole in one end of the box, big enough for a head to pop through. A few moments later, apparently feeling satisfied, Akaito stood back up and gestured somewhat grandly to it.

"You're kidding!" Kaito laughed in disbelief, but when Akaito just grinned expectantly, the bluenette shrugged as if to say 'okay,' and he hopped back in the box. The size of the hole was perfect. Kaito craned his head outwards looking around as if he was a giant cardboard turtle. He laughed, feeling dumb, because even though his head did fit, the rest of his body still was a little too big; his butt poked out of the top of the box from the other end. "Still no go, Akaito! My butt must be too bootylicious for this box."

"Okay, hold on. I'm gonna make this happen," Akaito pushed up his invisible sleeves with determination to Kaito's further, shameless amusement. The redhead got stubborn about the weirdest dumb things, but it was always entertaining to watch. It was one of the personality quirks about Akaito that Kaito loved the most. 

"Alright. Knock yourself out," the bluenette offered, stepping out of the box and back a little, to watch Akaito's progress. He facepalmed the instant Akaito started cutting a second hold on the other end of the box. It was clear it wasn't for an arm or leg. Kaito tried not to dissolve into ridiculous laughter as the determined redhead finished and looked up authoritatively.

"Okay, done," Akaito proclaimed.

"I'm not getting in that," Kaito exclaimed, unable to hold back his laughter any longer.

"Come on, you owe me," Akaito prodded.

"What?! What for?!" came the disbelieving cry of amused outrage.

"You remember the thing three months ago when-" Akaito didn't get to finish.

"No! That totally doesn't count! And you volunteered for that!" Kaito cut him off, still laughing.

"Do it," Akaito said. "I'm invoking the peer pressure law of chanting you into submission. Get into my masterpiece. Do it, do it. Do it."

Kaito couldn't help himself and he dissolved again into peals of beautiful, helpless laughter. He shook his head and held his hands out, squeezing his tearing eyes shut and giving in. "Okay, okay! I'll do it. You know I can't resist the peer pressure chant of submission. I will beta test your magnificent piece of cardboard magic. But tonight, we get aisu with no teasing on the side!"

Akaito debated that firmly for a moment, but then nodded his agreement, and Kaito hopped into the box once more, putting his head in first and squeezing the rest of the way in with some difficulty. His narrow little butt hung out the back side of the box through the masterful hole Akaito had made for it, looking both comical and strangely really tempting at the same time. Akaito grinned mischievously, picked up the packing tape, and advanced quietly on his lover.

Kaito startled at the ziiiiip sound of tape being ripped and the box being taped effectively shut from above. The box closed perfectly on top of the bluenette, so that only part of his swim trunks and his soft blue head were visible. Kaito craned his neck, grinning in delight at the stupidly ridiculous situation. Akaito moved so that the bluenette could see him as he grinned down at Kaito, but then let his eyes trail over the box and the few visible parts of his lover thoughtfully. It WAS a tempting sight. Very.

"You look kind of like a bonsai kitty in that position. I could fuck you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me," Akaito murmured almost to himself, but blinked and turned his head sharply as Kaito's pupils contracted and pulsed instantly, the prior amusement suddenly gone and a serious, wide-eyed look of anxiety replaced it. The bluenette stared at him with that expression, and Akaito silently stared back, a long moment stretching out for what seemed like an eternity.

Akaito crouched next to the box slowly and touched the cardboard part of it. He ran his fingertip along it, as if he were touching the person trapped inside of it at the same time. Kaito's wide, silent eyes tried to watch the movement, his sharp ears hearing every soft whisper of material, and feeling the very gentle vibration of the touch through the box. The bluenette's heart sped up, terrified all of a sudden- not of what Akaito might do, but of being disapproved of again. He couldn't bring himself to say a word. He shivered inside the cardboard box, eyes still wide.

"Can you move, Kaito? At all?" Akaito called out softly as he stood again and slowly rounded towards the back of the box. He could still see Kaito's silky blue hair, but the bluenette couldn't crane his head enough to fully see him from the angle he was standing at. At best, Kaito had maybe a little peripheral vision. That might be why he jolted when Akaito touched him suddenly on his still-clothed rear end. 

"I... can move my hands just... a little... but, other than that, it's a very tight... fit in here," Kaito managed to reply in an tense, almost strangled voice as Akaito moved his hand lower to try to sneak under the swimming trunks and touch Kaito's soft balls directly. He couldn't quite manage it. Kaito's family jewels were trapped on the inside of the box, away from the ability to touch or tease. Akaito's heart clenched in his chest.

"I love you, Kaito," The redhead's voice ghosted from somewhere behind the bluenette after a very long, anxiety-filled few moments. "I love you so much that even if you didn't have arms and legs, I'd still want you just as much."

The bluenette struggled to keep his breathing even in the tight quarters, focusing so hard on his lover's words as he was. Another long silence stretched out before Akaito continued to speak in an even quieter tone.

"...Kaito? Before, you said... you were afraid I might leave you someday? I can't even imagine thinking you might leave me. Not because I'm so perfect or great, or whatever. I just... I can't let you go. I always want to touch you. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. And the thought that you don't feel the same... I don't know what to do. Maybe I should keep you locked in this box so you can't drift away from me... like you've been doing... the last few days. I need your happy face, I need your voice, your presence, your eyes... your body. I need you. How do I make you understand how you're everything to me? I want to give you everything /you/ need, too. I don't want to hurt you or scare you or take away anything from you. But I..."

Kaito barely breathed as he continued to listen to the redhead's quiet voice. Akaito rarely spoke like this. This level of seriousness. But the words twisted in the bluenette's heart. He cast his gaze down and tried to swallow the hurt in his chest. His selfish request had caused Akaito to worry this much. The guilt and shame hurt, but just as much, it hurt that his lover's words reinforced that Akaito didn't understand. That hurt the most. Despite trying to explain things, despite everything, Kaito suddenly felt very alone. 

"Akaito..." Kaito said quietly into the long silence. It hurt. "Let... Akaito, let me out of the box now."

There was no reply.

"Akaito?" Kaito felt alarmed as the silence stretched on. Had Akaito left? Was Akaito... leaving, like he'd reassured himself over and over again that his lover never would? A feeling of panic began to settle in and an edge of real fear came into Kaito's voice as he called out again. "Akaito?"

"You're... so beautiful," the redhead's deep voice finally answered quietly. Kaito's rising panic didn't calm much, but he listened with every fiber of his being, eyes frightened. "You're... so beautiful, Kaito. All... all I want to do is touch you. Don't go away from me. I love you. Kaito? I need you. I don't... want to hurt you... so..."

Kaito's alarm quieted a little and his face grew more concerned and less scared with Akaito's continuing words.

"I know. I... trust you, Akaito," the bluenette replied trepidly. "Please let me out now."

"No," Akaito said, jarring Kaito's nerves further. "No. You don't trust me. You're scared right now, because... because of something maybe I don't understand. Kaito, if you get really scared or seriously hate something, I... say your own name. I'll stop. You don't have to trust me. But... you're... so beautiful."

Something cold and thin and metal against Kaito's bottom gently cut through the fabric of his swim trunks. Kaito's eyes instantly went huge at the sound and feel of the box cutter, the suddenly shocking, cool, slimy feeling of lubricant, and the warm, dry, confident touch of his lover's red-tipped fingers rubbing in small circles against the tender area of his quivering backside.

"Akaito?!" Kaito asked, his heart deeply alarmed.

"Kaito..." The sound and vibration of the cardboard being touched from somewhere, the sound of clothes being dropped and stepped out of. Akaito's warmth near him, being soaked up and captured by the material of the box. The slight pause and the change in the tenor of Akaito's voice. "Kaito... Tell me, 'No.'"


End file.
